lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
T/F/B: Age of Undying Love
''T/F/B: Age of Undying Love ''is a love simulator/beat em' up/stealth/space shooter developed by Inora for the first rebooted Lapis Challenge, released in 2015 for the Xbox One, Wii U, and Playstation 4. The game is as absurd as it sounds, starring Thanos, Freddy Fazbear, and Batman in a love triangle while living their complicated lives. Reception has beem TBA. Story 1: Thanos Prologue Thanos, done with his minions failing him to collect the Infinity Stones, sets out to kick some ass and take some Infinity Stones. Meanwhile, Thor is on a fast food run and runs into Thanos. Thor summons some Asgardian warriors and battleships to take care of Thanos. Thanos deals with the Asgardians, annoyed and curious, tracks Thor to a soul food restauraunt in space. There, he discovers that the Soul Stone takes the form of an oven known as the Heat, which they use to make their soul food. Thanos prepares to take it, when Thor summons Mjinor, knocking Thanos out from the building onto Earth. 2: Batman Prologue The Joker has escaped from Arkham Asylum again. Seriously. He takes control of Wayne Tower, where a party is happening. Bruce Wayne becomes Batman, and sets out to stop the Joker. Upon climbing the Tower, he takes on Joker and defeats him, but a bomb goes off, damaging the building significantly. Annoyed, Batman takes a break, looking for some late night pizza, which takes him to a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location. 3: Freddy Prologue Freddy Fazbear has had a fine time scaring off security guards across the years, but a new security guard named Plare Avater poses a threat: he's smart, has traps, and is armed with weapons. Using new tactics, he survives the night. But Plare is paranoid, and tracks down Freddy, preparing to take him out. At this time, Batman wakes up in the ball pit, hops out and defeats Plare(as all he sees is an innocent who's life is threatened). All of the sudden, Thanos crashes through the roof. Batman finds himself attracted to both of them, and has to decide who to ask out. If Thanos, go to section 4, if Freddy, go to section 5. 4: Coffee with Thanos Batman asks Thanos to go to coffee with him, angering Freddy who runs away. Thanos accepts, and they go to a planetarium/cafe called the OTPlanet. If things go successful in dialogue, Thanos invites Batman to dance(Dance of the Stars), go to section 6. If not, Thanos runs away sobbing(Thanos Tantrum), go to section 7. 5: Coffee with Freddy Batman asks Freddy to go to coffee with him, angering Thanos who flies away. Freddy accepts and they go to the older version of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Dave and Baesters. If they hit it off, they play some games(Skeeball), go to section 8. If not, Freddy runs away(Fazbear Flare-Up), go to section 7. 6: Casual Hero and Villain Dating After a nice first date, Thanos and Batman continue their romance. Meanwhile, Batman takes on Penguin, who plans to hold Gotham hostage with a giant iceberg. Thanos tracks down Thor and collects the Soul Gem after a battle. This path continues in section 9. 7: An Unexpected Pairing Thanos and Freddy meet up in a moment of mutual sadness, both hurt by Batman. They look in to each other's eyes and realize that their true love was there all along and go on a date. Finding a mutual place to have it, an outer space Dave and Baester's location and play together(Space Hockey). Satisfied, Thanos heads off to collect the Time Gem, a watch called the Neo. Freddy returns to the restauraunt to find that Avater's brother Generick Avater has signed up for the job to avenge his brother. This path continues in section 10. 8: In Love with a Bat/Bear Batman and Freddy continue to date, with Freddy facing off against the Avater's crazy grandmother Atebid Avater. Batman faces off against Scarecrow who wishes to control Gotham with fear gas. This path continues in section 11. 9: Serious Relathanoship Batman and Thanos get really serious in their relationship, with Batman ready to pop the question. Meanwhile, Thanos attacks Nova Corp to steal the Power Stone, making things for Batman harder as well as his own encounter with an unwanted stalker, Catwoman. This path continues in section 12. 10: Dating can be a Surprise Thanos and Freddy hit it off, and continue to date, with things getting more serious. Thanos encounters the Collector in his search of the Reality Stone and Freddy fights the redneck cousin of Plare, Starotipe Avater. This continues in section 13. 11: OTProposal - Fazbat Edition Batman pops the question to Freddy(Batposal) and using careful speech wins the heart of Freddy, with the two becoming engaged. Batman has a thought about Thanos, who was still hot, and has to decide whether to suggest a new member of the relationship. If Batman dismisses the thought, go to section 15. If Batman suggests it, go to section 14. 12: OTProposal - Batthan Edition Annoyed that he can never find the right moment, Thanos surprises Batman by proposing(Thanposal). Batman accepts happily, but has an idea about Freddy, who he still is in to. He must decide to ask Thanos about adding Freddy in or not. If not, go to section 16. If so, go to section 14. 13: OTProposal - Thanbear Edition Thanos and Freddy's relationship reaches the level of proposal, with Freddy, so happy he found his love unexpectedly proposes(Fazposal). Thanos accepts, with them both happy. However, they both feel the need to give Batman another chance. If they decide to do so, go to section 14. If they do not, go to section 17. 14: Sexy Times Three Through one way or the other, the three get together and prepare to marry(Triple Trouble). This path continues in section 18. 15: Fazbat Finale Freddy and Batman are ready to kiss the groom, when Thanos bursts in, enraged that he was left while they are married. Armed with the Infinity Gauntlet, he crashes the wedding. Freddy sneaks around to steal the Gauntlet while Batman fights through Thanos' army. Defeating Thanos, they are able to have a happy marriage. 16: Batthan Finale Thanos and Batman are ready to kiss the groom, when Freddy crashes the wedding, angered. Using his animatronic army, he sets up a trap. Thanos takes it out from space while Batman destroys the army. Together, they beat Freddy and marry as planned. 17: Thanbear Finale Thanos and Freddy are ready to kiss the groom, when Batman crashes the wedding, angered that they are happy together and he's alone. Using a batwing to attack, Thanos must shoot down it's drones from space, while Freddy shuts down the tech. With Batman defeated, Freddy and Thanos marry happily. 18: Finale Times Three Thanos, Freddy, and Batman are all ready to get married when they find that their enemies have teamed up. The Avater family, the Joker, and Thor have all teamed up. Thanos destroys the Asgardian Fleet, Batman takes on the Joker crew, and Freddy destroys the Avater's trap, destroing the resistance. All together, they marry. Gameplay T/F/B: Age of Undying Love ''is split into four types of gameplay. The first involves the three playable characters: Love Simulator. Here, you can move yourself across a top-down area while entering Conversations and Minigames, which must be completed to advance. Conversations have players in a visual novel setting, where to advance players have to choose a dialogue option. Depending on which is picked, the plot changes. The next is Thanos's stages, which are top to bottom space shooters. Players control Thanos and blast laser beams, collecting Infinity Stones along the way which gives you different weapons. Player's health is measured through a health bar on the top left, along with their current weapon. The goal is to defeat a boss at the end. Freddy Fazbear's are top-down stealth missions, where players have to avoid traps and the wandering Security Guard, armed with a shotgun. Along the way, players can disarm traps and use other animatronics gained along the way. Freddy can take 1 hit, which can be upgraded to 3. His animatronics can be used from a gauge that depletes when one is used. Freddy's goal is to reach 6 AM. Batman's style of levels are 2.5d beat em' ups. The goal is to reach the end. Batman can use his gadgets to solve puzzles and learn new combos to defeat enemies. Characters Main Protagonists Villains Stages *'Vs. Asgardian Fleet': Thanos' tutorial level, he has to destroy the Asgardian spaceships in his way. At the end, you face the Asgardian Mothership. *'Wayne Tower Stand-Up': Batman's tutorial level. The Joker has taken over Wayne Tower, and it's up to Batman to reach the top while facing his minions and battle Joker. *'Night at Plare's': Freddy's tutorial level. You have to avoid Plare's normal traps, and reach the goal. Simple. *'Iceberg Lounge Takedown': Batman's second level. You have to make your way through the Iceberg Lounge to stop the Iceberg from sinking Gotham and the Penguin. *'Vs. Thor': Thanos' second level. Here, you fight Thor's personal fleet and himself to collect the Soul Gem. At the end, you face against Thor himself. *'Vs. Namor': Thanos' third level. In this underwater stage, you face against the Atlantis Army and get the Time Gem. At the end, you face against Namor, their leader. *'Night at Generick's': Freddy's second level. You have to fight against Generick's traps, which are all stronger versions of Plare's. *'Night at Atebid's': Freddy's third level. You deal with Atebid's traps, which all have to do with senior citizens, such as chomping dentures and sweeping canes. *'Scarecrow Fear Fight': Batman's third level. Scarecrow is using Fear Gas, while he waits in Arkham Asylum. Players must avoid the hallucinations and eventually fight Scarecrow. *'Vs. Collector': Thanos' fourth level. Thanos has to raid Collector's collection and get the Reality Stone. At the end, you fight against his robot guard. *'Night at Starotipe's': Freddy's fourth level. You deal with Starotipe's traps, which are themed around rednecks/swamps such as posionous pits and chainsaws. *'Catwoman Chase Chaos': Batman's fourth level. You evade Catwoman, who is chasing you, while battling thugs and eventually encountering her in battle. *'Fazbat Finale': A composite level. As Freddy, you have to avoid Infinity Gem themed attacks and get the gauntlet. As Batman, you fight through Thanos' army and him. *'Batthan Finale': A composite level. As Thanos, you blast through the Animatronic drones. With Batman, you have to fight the main crew directly. *'Thanbear Finale': A composite level. As Thanos, shoot down the Batwing and it's drone. As Freddy, disable the power source while avoiding missiles. *'Finale times Three': A composite level. As Thanos, destroy the Asgardian Fleet and Thor. As Freddy, evade a sample of many traps. As Batman, defeat Joker and his goons. Bosses Gadgets/Infinity Stones/Animatronics Gadgets *'Grapple Hook': Batman's starter tool. You can swing from pole to pole with this, go over gaps, and disarm enemies. *'Batarang': This gadget is collected in Wayne Tower Stand-Up. It can be used as a ranged weapon or to hit far away switches. *'Explosive Gel': This gadget is collected in Iceberg Lounge Takedown. It can be used to explode weak walls or enemies, but it must be placed first. *'Cryptographic Scanner': This gadget is collected in Scarecrow Fear Fight. It can be used to open new rooms or stun enemies. *'Memory Cloth Cape': This gadget is collected in Catwoman Chase Chaos. It allows Batman to glide, and gives him the Glide Kick attack. Infinity Stones *'Soul Stone': Defeat Thor to attain this Infinity Stone. When used, it'll copy the primary weapon of the closest enemy until it runs out. *'Time Stone': Defeat Namor to attain this Infinity Stone. When used, the next time you die you'll restart where you were. *'Reality Stone': Defeat the Collector's guard to attain this Infinity Stone. When used, all on-screen enemies will get a negative status effect. *'Space Stone': Purchase this Infinity Stone. When used, it'll place the player farther in the level. *'Mind Stone': Purchase this Infinity Stone. When used, it'll give the player a psychic shield temporarily. *'Power Stone': Purchase this Infinity Stone. When used, it'll double the player's attack power temporarily. Animatronics *'Bonnie': An animatronic rabbit, found in Plare's Night. When used, Bonnie will slowly disable traps, but does last for a while. *'Chica': An animatronic chicken, found in Generick's Night. When used, Chica will quickly disable traps, but is fragile. *'Foxy''': An animatronic fox, found in Atebid's Night. When used, Foxy will run at the guard and stun them temporarily. Minigames Trivia TBA Category:Games